pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/E Surging Golem
The fact that this build was made is proof that whoever made this has too much time on their hands. Seriously, dont post such builds, go outside and live a life instead of sitting here for 20-30 minutes making this B.S.. Would really appreciate it if someone would edit this and make it a candidate for deletion OR straight up delete this. MiaMissesHer600 23:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Pulled off of obs. I only saw a single guild running it, but they were doing pretty damn well with it. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 20:39, October 18 2010 (UTC) i know what is missing here: a ranger with charm animal and confort animal... u get a lvl 5 pet, let him die like in the iway build, ur necro grabs a golem with the pets body, and then u rez pet with confort and proceed to get ur other necros theire golems... genius, han?! better idea, greater even than the pets one: u get meteor, and then u follow up with that skill that causes poison when target is kd, its death line, so max domages there... and btw, i love the only build that can have a proper use for flare!! I have been waiting a while to use this: : --Pirate 21:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We should put this in a team build with a "Master of Magic" ele using one element from every attribute, a self-healing Orison warrior, and a touch ranger in hard mode PvE for maximum d0m0g3z! http://www.trigit.net/lazer.jpg --BlazingBurdy 23:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) this....burned....so much......honestly though newer peoples builds are really easy to see because they tend to have a lot of damage skills that be taken out and have no effect other than freeing up skill slots, trying to focus in two different areas (mm and dps anyone?, and self-healing (IMHO healing should be left to dedicated healers. lions comfort doesnt beat an booned patient spirit) 00:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :"booned patient spirit" ... You just lost all credibility. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 00:40, October 19 2010 (UTC) ::He was talking about healer's boon of course. HB in RA ftw!--Pirate 12:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::exactly......ill rephrase if it will make you happy jai. lions comfort doesnt beat patient spirit used under the effects of healers boon. there. 01:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) EPic LOLS LOL ROFL I AM PISSING MY PANTS ?? wtf is this, delete plz. Roxas XIII 23:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, I ran into some idiot running this build in AB and he pressured our entire team out. Way OP. McMullen 01:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Awsome!1 build that has it all: armor penetration, numbers(golem, what a genius idea, a self reviving super minion), invulnerability against ataks (flash), aoe, and lots of pressure with flare... the whole time the build was just there, in front of me, but i always missed something... i dreamed for something like this for ages, and this fares also extremely well in pve heroes, i think we should add category there, and add sols... used with great success! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Love your sarcasm. And if your not sarcastic, i ask you where your energy management is. If you notice, there are NO points in Soul Reaping, aside from the stupidity of this build. So please do not remove the delete Tag from the build. MiaMissesHer600 19:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Derp. This is what we're leaving this wiki in the hands of.....Zzz 19:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::>you're*--Gin Delgado 09:03, November 22, 2010 (UTC)